The Journey After
by Pyro45
Summary: Lloyd's exsphere journey, he takes Sheena along, they have hard times trying to hide themselves from fanatics.LloydXSheena
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA**_

_**ONE MONTH AFTER MITHOS DEFEAT**_

Lloyd put the flowers down on his mother's grave. He had just picked them from the forest. He went inside, and laid down on his bed, and covered his face. His room was now FILLED with merchidince, Sheena posters, Raine dolls, Colette tee-shirts, everything with his groups face plastered onto it. Along his balcony, he put all of his swords that he collected during his journey. From the wooden sword, all the way up to the his paper fans. "Lloyd, there's someone here to see you!" dirk's voice rang through out the house. Lloyd groaned. "Probably another fan, wanting a picture, or and autograph" he mumbled as he slowly walked down the stairs. He looked up, and saw Sheena!

"Hey!" Lloyd looked up. His heart jumped at the site of her. He jumped the last five stairs, and gave her a big hug

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been a month" she replied softly. She secreatly thought that it was a month too long.

"Ok you two, time to eat." dirk pushed past them with a steaming pot of stew. Lloyd jumped from where he was standing, and sat in his seat. He snatched up the ladle as Dirk put the bowls around the table. "Come and have some lassie, I'm sure Lloyd would enjoy your company"

"Thank you very much." she quickly sat next to Lloyd. "We have to go in the morning." she wispered into his ear. "Yeah, about our adventure that I promised. It would be too late to leave now." Lloyd replied with a mouthful of stew.

After Lloyd finished licking his fourth bowl of stew, he stretched and yawned. "Come on, we got a big day tomorrow"

"Really, more photographers?" Dirk asked.

"No, dad we're going on a journey."

"Again, do you need to be even more famous or somethin?"

"Im going to go upstairs and change, if nobody minds." Sheena left the room quickly.

Lloyd continued to talk to his father. "No, I wanna spend some more time with Sheena, some time alone."

"I see, well, bring me back some grandchildren."

The two men, thought that they heard a small squeal from above, but didn't say anything in case the other person had not heard it. (They don't wanna sound crazy) "good night dad" Lloyd said as Dirk turned around to go to his room. Lloyd slowly went up stairs _should I tell her tonight?** No, she doesn't like you enough yet, if at all. **but what if she did? **But what if she didn't? **_Lloyd's brain and heart were arguing. He yelled "is it safe to come up?" Sheena was on the balcony, in a deep red kimono. "You're sleeping up here?" she asked quickly, her face turning red, but she faced away from Lloyd.

"Well, if you don't want me to, then I can sleep on the table downstairs. **_see, she doen't even wanna be in the same room with you!_** Sheena tuned around "NO, I mean, um, I just thought that there was only one bed, so that we'd have to, you know?" "_Ha, she did want me to sleep up here" _Lloyd looked up, his heart felt heavy, Sheena obviously didn't like him enough, for Lloyd to tell her how much he liked her."No, I'll sleep on the floor."

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Sheena awoke with a start, a flash had just gone off from above her, but it was only a birds shadow. She had awoken every night in the past month from guys taken her picture while she was asleep. She sat up in Lloyd's bed, and looked over at him. He was curled up in a ball, covered in a Zelos blanket, with a Presea pillow, and clutching a Sheena doll. She tilted her head to the side and giggled to herself. He also had Lloyd pajamas. She shook her head, and went downstairs to have a shower.

By the time she finished, Lloyd was already dressed in his normal red outfit made by Dirk. Only it was new, this one was bigger, for he had grown stronger, and taller. She carefully snuck up behind him, she was wearing her successor costume. Once she was close enough, she gently clutched his back, while screaming "AHHHH" Lloyd jumped, he fell over the banister, while unsheathing his fire part of his material blades. He landed flat on his back. "Oh my Martel!" Sheena screamed as she ran down the steps. She threw herself down onto her knees, and put his head in her lap. He was gasping for air, but couldn't get any. After a few more gasps, he slowly got his breath back. "Have I ever told you, that I hate you?" he said sarcastically.

"Im so sorry" Sheena said passionately, but couldn't keep her smile back. They both laughed, as Lloyd stood up, and sheathed his sword. They walked inside, to eat some warm oatmeal, made by Dirk.(who else?)

Once they were done, Lloyd stood up, along with the other two. "Thanks Dad, I promise to come back soon." and he gave Dirk a big hug. "Come on, Sheena, let's hurry." Sheena frowned a little, but Lloyd didn't notice****they walked outside. "Sheena, would you like to take noise? Or would you rather walk?"

Umm... I would kinda like to walk. She wanted this journey to last as long as possible "ok, we'll walk. NOISHE!" Noishe came running. Lloyd put their extra gear on him. "Come on Sheena. Let's go." Lloyd sounded disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't wanna leave my Dad."

"Well, we could stay another night here" she suggested. Anything to make the journey last longer.

"No, let's go to Tiret."

They walked off, with Noishe close behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiret

Disclaimer:i don't own anything, not even tales of sympohina

_**Chapter 2: Tiret**_

Sheena jumped over the bandit, and scratched his back. He turned to stab her, but she jumped again. "Come on, Finish him!" Lloyd yelled to her as three more bandits fell to the ground. She lept over him, and scraped his back again. As he was turning, he was hit with a Demon Fang. Sheena breathed deeply, and looked at him. "I was havin some fun."

Lloyd bent down, and took the exspheres off of each one. "Sure you were."

Sheena straightened up, as Lloyd threw the exspheres into his bag. She said "why do you want this journey to go by so quickly?"

"I don't know, because Zelos is putting the moves on Colette as we speak."

Sheena shook her head. "_He must love Colette. Maybe I should ditch this journey, and let Colette have him"_

"Come on I'll race you to Tiret!" Lloyd took off on her, but she wasn't far behind. "_Heh, he's slow, I shouldn't embarrass him too much..." _

Sheena ran faster, and quickly over took Lloyd. She looked back, and saw him slow down, and unsheathe his Material Blades Sheena felt herself get pulled up into the air. She looked forwards, and saw a giant Skull Dancer (or sword dancer, im not sure) Lloyd looked up at it. It said

"I...NOT...DEAD...I...REMBEMBER...FIGHT...FOR...HER...STRONG...ONE"

Then, he moved her to his rib cage, and sealed it off with dark magic.

"LLOYD, HELP ME.!"

Lloyd ran up a sand dune, and jumped at the Skull Dancer. He put both of his swords together, and slashed at him. The swords connected with his lower right arm, and the curvy sword fell to the sand with a crash. Lloyd lightly touched down on to the ground. He turned, and slashed at his legs. The dancer slashed at him with his scythe. It cut him right across the chest. Lloyd was thrown onto his back. "HERE, I'LL HELP. SILVA SEAL, LIGHT!" Lloyds weapons glowed with a white light. He flipped up, and ran in, dodging the sword and scythe. He jumped onto the led, then yelled "PSY TEMPEST!" a voice from behind them cried out "PHOTON!" A light encircled Lloyd, and he spun up, and cut the chest and skull of the Dancer. A boy's voice yelled 'TIDAL WAVE!" And the girl yelled again "RAY!" Lloyd hit the ground just as the water disappeared. "Ready? PRISM STARS" forty balls of light crashed into the skeleton. He stumbled as Lloyd looked to see who sent those attacks. A Lady in a white tank top and black pants , and a boy, in a blue shirt, and black shorts were running in towards them. Lloyd smiled "RAINE, GENIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"It's back? I thought we defeated it." Raine asked. Lloyd had forgotten about the monster, but turned back to face it. His weapons were starting to fade. "SHEENA, A LITTLE HELP PLEASE?" Lloyd yelled to her. The dancer swung at Lloyd with a sword, but Lloyd rolled out of the way. He stepped onto the sword, "FIRST AID!" Raine yelled, as a green light surrounded him

he jumped at the creature, and clung onto his head.. He climbed up onto the top of his skull, and thrusted both of his swords into his head. The Dancer screeched in pain, and Lloyd jumped down onto the top of his rib cage. He climbed onto his neck, and thrusted the ice sword into the neck.

"I call upon thee from the land of the dead, unleash the fury of thunder, INDIGNATION!" Genis yelled as white circles rose up from around them, a strange symbol appeared, and a HUGE crack of thunder rang around them. Chills ran up Sheena and Lloyd's spine. The Skull Dancer was blown to peices.

Sheena and Lloyd were on the ground when the dust settled. Lloyd stood up, and helped Sheena. They all looked around. The biggest piece they could see was the skull. "I...LOVE...STRONG...MEET...AGAIN...SOMEDAY" Then, the pieces disappeared into the sand. "What are you guys doin here?" Lloyd asked, as he ran, and gave the professor a hug.

Raine's face turned red. "Uhh, I, I'm"

"were trying to end racisim towards half elves. We've already done Tiret!"

Lloyd stepped back from the professor. "Well, that's cool, maybe you can come with us!" Lloyd said happily. Sheena glared at the back of his head.

Raine spoke up. "Sorry, but we can't, we have a much diffrent task than, you, it'll take much longer than your's will, sorry." Raine glanced back at Sheena, who was now smiling.

Lloyd looked sad "oh, I see, well, that's ok, but at least spend the night with us in Tiret?"

Raine looked at Sheena, and said "All right"

They walked over to the bustling city. As they entered, People cheered, clapped, and prised the group. The four of them turned beet red, and quickly shuffled off to the Inn.

"Oh, no, we couldn't accept money form the group that saved th world, take our finest rooms."

"What's the catch?" Sheena asked as she moved closer to Lloyd, trying to get away from people trying to take pictures, or get an autograph.

"Uhh, well, we only got two rooms. So you'll have to double up."

Raine looked at Sheena again, and said "I'll go with Genis, because he is my brother. You two will have to share a room."

Lloyd and Sheena both looked at her, their eyes saying "thanks."

_**Later That Night**_

The group left the Inn, and walked around in the dusk of the night.

"Ok, let's meet back here in about an hour." Genis suggested.

"All right, in one hour. They all split off into different directions.

_Lloyd's POV_

I went north, while the others ran south. I remember the fortune teller, so I wanted to see if anybody (Mostly Sheena) liked me. As I walked, a couple of girls screamed and pointed in my direction, then started running towards me. I looked behind me, to see if there was anybody famous, but there was nobody. I turned back, and I was hit full force with the power of ten girls, I was knocked off my feet, then they all started trampling me, and yelling things like "OH MY MARTEL, YOUR SOOOOOO COOL, WILL YOU MARRY ME? YOUR SOOO HOT, I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH, I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY!" all of them were surrounding me, when they all floated off of me. I looked up, Sylph, had them all in the air, they were trying to get back down to the ground. I looked off to the side, and saw Sheena. "I call upon the onvoy from the dark abyss, come SHADOW! Cover us in darkness, please."

Shadow raised his hands, and all around us went black, I stood up, as Sheena pulled me off to the left.

We were left sitting on the beach, watching the moon rise. I would occasionally look over at Sheena, but she kept looking at the water. "Umm, Sheena, why did you come on this adventure with me?"

"Uhh, I well, I wanted to spend more time with you, that's all."

"Oh, I see" "_More time ALONE dummy, she obviously likes you"_

Sheena shiveredI looked at her. "Are you cold?" I asked

"yeah, a little." I put his arm around her, hoping that she would not brush it off. She let it sit there for a second, then, she puled my arm closer, while leaning against me chest. I felt my face grow hot. Probably as red as a tomato. I looked down at her, her eyes were closed, and the darkness around us faded, she must've fallen asleep. We sat there, I was watching the lake, it was perfectly still. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard the scream of the girls, they spotted us. Sheena jumped up, with her cards drawn. I stood up, and looked at them, they were all dressed in a Colette shirt and pants, with some strap on wings, only, they all had diffrent wigs on, each one was styled after one of my old groups. I saw some raine hair, Reagal hair, Colette hair, everybody. (Except Kratos) "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" They all were yelling at her. I looked at the group, and saw a person who looked somewhat familiar. I looked as they were yelling at Sheena, calling her nasty names. Finally, Sheena got so fed up, she ran into the middle of the group, and yelled "DEMON SEAL!" they were all blown away, in different directions, except for one, who tripped right before the attack went off.

"Colette?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry" she apoligized.

"Why are you here?" I asked, as I helped her up

"I came looking for you"

"Why?" she didn't answer, insted,she ran away, along with all of the other girls. I looked over at Sheena, and said

"Wanna go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah"

_back to 3rd person_

Once we got back to the inn, They were being hounded. The inn had just recentaly added a suite floor, so the Swordsman, and the Summoner ran as screaming boys and girls ran after them. Finnaly, at the top of the stairs, she stopped. "THAT'S IT!" She pulled out her money bags, and faced the crowed, "COME AND GET SOME!" The mob didn't slow down a bit. Lloyd grabbed Sheena's hand, and pulled her over to the room. He threw her inside, and slammed the door.654153 (Diet 7-UP) the room was beautiful, and HUGE. There were several rooms, And they all had giant windows in them. There were two bedrooms, with a bathroom each. And a kitchen, connecting all of the rooms together. "Heh heh heh, that was fun, don't you think?"

Lloyd laughed, then said, "I'm hungry"

Sheena laughed, and said, "I'll make some pineapple curry." after a little while, they both were finishing their big bowls of Curry. Then, the door broke down! The mob had grown, to about 30 people. They both ran into Lloyd's room, then, put as much furniture in front of the door as possible. They panted, and hunched over. Lloyd straightened up, and said "are you tired? Did that wear you out?" Sheena looked at him.

"Uhh, I'm not tired, just sleepy, that's all."

"Then, let's go to bed."

"But there's only one"

Lloyd looked around the room, and saw the bed was still against the window.

"I guess we have to sleep together tonight!" Lloyd said enthusiastically, even though he was turning red.

Lloyd took his boots off, then his shirt, and laid down flat on the bed, spreading his arms and legs wide. "Ha, it's all mine, what are you gonna do now?"

Sheena smiled at his, and sat down next to him. "Please move"

Lloyd obeyed, and Sheena went under the covers. She rooled over to talk to Lloyd, and found him mere inches away from her face. "Umm, Lloyd, do you like me?" Sheena asked. Lloyd was about to answer, when the mob burst through the door. Lloyd quickly jumped out of bed, and pulled out the ice half of his Material Blades. He quickly froze each one. Once he was done, he had a large group of ice statues.

"Now we should get a good night's sleep."

_**The middle of the night**_

Lloyd awoke, to find his hand lightly touching Sheena's. he slowly moved it away, and looked up at the roof. _"Does she like me that much? I wonder if she know that I like her." _Lloyd stood up, and went to the bathroom. By the time he got back, Sheena had taken all the blankets. "Oh man" then a voice from behind him said "here"

Lloyd jumped, and turned around. And saw Colette! "AHHHH, what are you doing here?"

Colette tossed the Blankets into Lloyds hands. "Just being a friend." and after that, she flew out the door.

"_She's weird, why is she always around? **She's probably trying to make sure that you and Sheena don't do anything."**_ "Oh well" Lloyd said aloud, as he checked each of the statures for an exsphere. After checking each one, he pulled out his real Father's sword. The Flambarge, and he used it to slowly melt each one. Once they were unmelted, a few ran away, but a small group remained behind, just watching Lloyd and Sheena.

"Why don't you go home?"

One of them stepped fowards, and said "we want a signed photo of you first."069000024256

(Mountian Dew, Citrus Smooth) Lloyd sighed, and said fine.

After a half an hour, Lloyd stumbled into bed, seeing nothing but spots. He rooled, so he was facing Sheena, then he fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Sheena woke up, she opened her eyes, and saw Lloyd. She smiled. He looked so stupid. He had his pillow half in his mouth, and he was sleeping in a pool of his own drool. But to Sheena, he looked cute. Sheena got up, and stepped into a puddle of ice water. She jumped up onto the bed, and looked around. The whole floor was covered in water.

"Umm, who should I call for help... I summon the deciple of everlasting ice, come Celcus." the maiden of ice appeared n a flash of sky blue light. "What is it that you ask of me?"

"Umm, can you clean this up?"

"Wouldn't Udine be a better choice?"

"Yeah, I suppose, you can go then."

The girl disappeared again.

"Ok, here we go, I summon the Maiden of the mist, come, UDINE!"

The aqua fish type looking girl appeared in a flash of dark blue light.

"Udine, can you get rid of this water?"

"Sure."

Udine raised her hands, and all of the water rose, and formed into a small ball just above her hands, then, once it was all gone, it disappeared.

"Thanks, you can go back now."

Sheena stepped onto the frozen floor, and jumped back into the bed again, only this time, she landed on Lloyd.

"AHHHHH, what the heck, oh,Sheena what's wrong?"

"Uhh, n...nothing, the floor is just cold, that's all, but I'll fix it. I summon the creator of hellfire, (I don't know his title, so help me out) come, Efreet! Warm up the floor, but not too hot please."

Efreet slowly put out a claw on the floor. Then, he rose up again.

"Thanks, you can leave now."

Lloyd jumped out of bed, and pulled on his shirt and boots. Then, he put his belts on, and finnaly clipped his sheaths on. Ok, let's go. They walked out of the room, and saw Raine and Genis, Raine was wearing a white tee-shirt, that said Raine, then it had hearts all around it, she also had sunglasses, and her hair in a pony tail056757240701(cheesies). Genis had almost the same thing, only he had a genis tee-shirt on.

"If you can't hide from them, then blend in with them" Genis said, beaming

then, the four of them walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3:problems

_Do I gotta do this before every chapter? Disclamier: I do not own tales of symphonia_

Thanks to all the people who corrected me, I appreciate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_CHAPTER 3: problems_

_**A little while later, just outside the Ossa Trail**_

"I'm Tired, I wanna eat." Lloyd whined as they just got out of the desert. "Why aren't we flying?"

"Because, we might miss someone."

Lloyd sighed, and hunched as they walked on. Sheena put her arm on lloyds back, and leaned on it, so her elbow went into how spine. "Ahhhhhh!"

Lloyd jumped, and arched his back. Sheena laughed, and walked past. "Hey, that was not cool."

Once they were at the entrance of the Ossa trail, they stopped to look at the hatch, that might've saved Colette a couple months back. Sheena got a playful smile on her face, then she pushed Lloyd onto the platform, and pushed the switch. Lloyd began to fall, when he yelled "RISING FALCON!" He jumped off the ledge, and went speeding towards the ground. He landed safely. "Ha, you gotta try better than that!" Sheena winked at him, and walked off. Lloyd ran, and caught up with her. As they walked, they met a large group of travelers, following a single person, with an exsphere. Lloyd ran up to the person and said "excuse me, we need your exsphere."

The person glared at him, and said "never, without this, I'll be back to the weakling I once was."

And with that, he whipped out a dagger, and lunged at Lloyd. Sheena, being the good ninja that she was, was fast enough to throw a peice of paper at the person, and yelled "PYRE SEAL!" the daggar was blown out of of his hand, and he was thrown backwards. Lloyd quickly ran over to him, and ripped off the exsphere. He threw it to Sheena, who put it in the bag. Lloyd looked at the person on the ground. "There's something wrong, he's pulsating!" Sheena looked over, as a Bright yellow light engulfed him. The group screamed and backed up several steps backwards. Lloyd pulled out the Material Blades. Once the light faded, a giant mutant was left. He slowly stood up. "Remember the first time we got along?" Lloyd yelled to Sheena, and he began to circle the creature. The creature lunged at Lloyd, but he doged it, and cut his back. The creature swong at Lloyd, it caught him off gaurd. It smacked him, and he went flying back. He landed on the ground, and flipped back up, and he ran in again, but kept getting swatted away.

"Llloyd, what's wrong?" Sheena asked him as he landed for the seventh time. He slowly stood up.

"I don't know, everytime I go to jump, or attack, my limbs won't move the way I want them to."

Sheena charged up to the monster, and back flipped over it, and placed a card on its back

"DEMON SEAL!"

The creature was thrown toward Lloyd, nearly landing on him. He jumped on the monster, and stabbed it's back. He was about to stab him again, when a seiring pain entered his back. "Away from my brother!" yelled the voice.

The blade was pulled out of his back, and Lloyd painfully turned around, and looked at the man. He was about Zelos's height, with short, perfectly spiked, blood red hair. He was wearing red leather, over a black silk suit. He was wielding a staff that had a long, slim blade on either end. Lloyd jumped down, as one of the blades was thrusted at his head. Lloyd ducked, and went to stab him in the stomach, but he jumped backwards. He raised his staff, and yelled "FIRE STRIKE!"

Both blades on his staff light up on fire, and he swung them in a circle, at Lloyd. He dove to the right, and rolled onto his feet. He faced the man, and yelled "who the hell are you?"

The man looked at him, and said "Alex, your personal angel of death."

Then, he charged at Lloyd. "PSI TEMPEST!"

Lloyd jumped over him, and landed on the other side. He thrusted his sword under his arm, stabbing Alex in the back he howled in pain. He turned , and swong at me, but missed. Sheena got up behind him, and threw a card onto his back. "DEMON SEAL!" he was thrown to his brother.. He slowly got up. He was bleeding from his head, and lip.

"I...I... I will avenge him, you hear me? I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" and with that, he ran back into the woods.

"Who was that?" Sheena asked as Lloyd put a lemon gel on his wound.

"I don't know, but he seemed strong."

"Yeah, we'll probably see him again" She said as she put another one on his back. Lloyd jumped up, and yelled "LET'S GOT TO IZOOLID!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEP, A SHORT ONE... I decided that I need a bad guy, so there he is... sigh... this chapter sucks


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay on chapter four, my computer broke... (THANKS JOHN) but its fixed now, and im back to writing, but its not like anybody missed it right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: More Exosphere

"Hey Sheena, why did you do so little in the last fight?" Lloyd asked her, as they bandaged him up

"I... I... I don't know... it's just that whenever I was going to help you, something stopped me, it was as if my body wasn't listing to my brain."

"Hmm, sounds almost like what happened when I was trying to jump over Alex's brother."

They sat thinking for a while. Until Lloyd spoke up "This is boring, come on, let's go"

Sheena smiled. "Alright"

By the time they got to the end of Ossa Trail, it was already nighttime. "I'm tired, and hungry" Lloyd complained. (Did anyone think that Sheena would say that?) Sheena looked back at Lloyd, and said "so you pitch up the tent, and I'll make something." that motivated Lloyd. He had the tent up in two minutes flat. "DONE! Can I eat now?" he asked, with a bowl in his lap, and a spoon in his left hand. Sheena looked over at him, her eyes wide. "Wow, I've never seen you move that fast, even when we were fighting Mithos!"

"Yeah, well..." Lloyd put his hand behind his head, and blushed Sheena laughed, and threw him a rice ball. He quickly devoured it. "Another one please!" she threw him another one, as she started her own. Sheena took a quick two bites, when she heard a call "another one please" this time, she threw it to him, only off to the side a little. He lept form his spot, and caught it in his mouth! Sheena fell onto her back laughing. Lloyd slowly got up. His face had several grass stains on it, and rice was falling out of his mouth as he chewed. He walked over to her, and looked down. "Whab bo bubby?"

He mumbled as even more rice fell out of his mouth and onto Sheena.

She kept giggling as she flicked the rice off of her face. Lloyd swallowed deeply, and looked at her again. "One more, please" Sheena got up, and handed it to him. He took it, and took a HUGE bite out of it. Sheena giggled one more time, and flicked rice out of Lloyds face. One he swallowed, he said "wow, you sure are giggly tonight."

Sheena blushed, and sat down once more. Lloyd sat down with her. She nibbled away at her rice ball, as Lloyd ate ball after ball of rice. She would look down to her left, staring at the ground. As Lloyd concrated on his rice ball, and how much of it he could get into his mouth as possible. Finally, he noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he slowly put his thumb on the opposite side of her chin, and pulled her chin, so she faced him. She blushed as she looked at him. "Uh... nothing really, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, Alright, then, you should got bed, I'll stay here and eat the rest of he rice balls!" Lloyd said happily. Sheena stood up, and slowly walked away. Just before she got into the tent, she mumbled to herself "Why can't I tell you Lloyd? Why can't you see it, why don't you like me?" she went to bed with tears in her eyes.

Sheena awoke to find herself starring at Lloyd. Today, he looked half decent. He wasn't snoring, or drooling. He looked as cute as possible. Sheena smiled, then winced. She felt a great pain in her chest, but it quickly went away. She crawled outside, and found her self starring at several pairs of boots. She looked up, and saw Bandits! She scrambled back into the tent, and kicked Lloyd as she grabbed her cards. The bandits ripped a wall out of the tent. Sheena took a quick swipe at the closest enemy. He bent back, then grabbed her, and covered her mouth. The rest of them tied up Lloyd, who was still asleep! The bandit roughly pushed Sheena outside. She tried to resist, but her legs moved on their own. Halfway out the tent, the bandit fell limp. He collapsed to the floor. Sheena looked off to the side, and saw Zelos! "Here to save the day!" he yelled loudly, as he rushed past her. "Ohhh ya, check me out" he hollered as he cut down bandit after bandit. Lloyd suddenly woke up, as Zelos cut him free. He and Lloyd quickly finished the rest off. Once they were all down, Lloyd began taking off the Exosphere. "Sheena, banshie, baby!" he yelled to Sheena with his arms wide open. She ran towards him, she ducked under his arms, and grabbed Lloyd, and hugged him tightly. Lloyd grew VERY red, as he stood there stunned. He "Awww, come on, I saved you, what do I get?"549293 (Dr. Pepper) Sheena turned around , while still holding on to Lloyd, and said bitterly "Thanks" Sheena finally let go of Lloyd.

"Where did you come from?" Lloyd asked

"I was chasing this guy who attacked the princess. But I lost him. I started wondering around, and I saw a hoard of bandits, so I decided to do the world a favor, and destroy them." he ended with a smile "And now I get to spend time with my two buddies!" he threw his arms around their shoulder. His left hand gently Grazed Sheena's left breast. She jumped forward, and smacked him with all her might. He fell down unconscious.

Half an hour later, Lloyd had frozen a wet cloth, and slapped it across Zelos's face. He had just woken up, he was staring at the bright sun.

"STUPID PERVERT CHOSEN" Sheena screamed at him from a few feet away. He slowly sat up.

"Im sorry, it was an accident." he said beaming.

"Sure it was" Lloyd said quietly as he walked away. Lloyd picked up all of his and Sheena's stuff, and put it on Noishe. "We're continuing on our journey, see ya later Zelos.

"WAIT!" He yelled afterwards. Le'me come on your adventure with you, after all, you need someone famous like me on a quest, I can get you deals on anything!" he ran and caught up with them.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, all of us have become famous ever since the worlds have united." Lloyd said as they walked on

"not to mention the fact of the great tree Symphonia" Sheena added.

(AAAAAHHHHHHHH BRAIN FREEZE... DAMN SLUSHIES)

Zelos looked at the ground and said quietly to Lloyd "I see it now." then he looked up and said to both of them. "-sigh- I guess im just gonna have to fly my rehaird all alone over the ocean."

"Guess so" Lloyd spoke quickly, then walked off with Sheena

"Ouch man" Zelos yelled after them

after about an hour of walking, they saw Zelos fly over them, with an angel behind him

"HEY, HE TOOK COLETTE WITH HIM" Lloyd yelled.

Sheena looked at the ground, then at Lloyd

(AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ANOTHER ONE)

"so, you like Colette huh?" Sheena asked him

"not really, it's just that she like a younger sister to me. I feel a need to protect her."

"...what about me? Do you like me?"

"Of course, I like everybody in our group!"

"Oh, I see." Lloyd thought for a moment, then stopped before he gave himself a headache.

"I'm hungry, im gonna cook us something. He stopped Noishe, and, took out the wood and cooking supplies. He sat down, and used the flambarge to start a fire. He made some pork cutlets.

"Wow, Lloyd, this is really good!"

Lloyd blushed, and put his hand behind his head "heh heh heh, thanks Sheena, Praise from you makes it all worth while. Well, let get going."

Sheena sighed, and said "alright"

As they approached Izoold, Lloyd felt funny. His legs stooped moving, and his knees buckled, but he quickly recovered. Sheena, who was walking ahead of him, didn't notice

a little while later, they got reseverations at the hotel, and went outside. They walked around, looking at several different shops. Until Sheena Decided to play EB. Lloyd left her while she was playing with the Katz.

He went around, Until he found a jewelry shop. Where he purchased a sapphire necklace, for 5,000 gald. "_I hope she likes it" _As he was walking away from the booth, he noticed Sheena coming towards him

"were did you disappear off to?" she asked him.

"Uh.. Nowhere, I was just gett."

Lloyd was cut off, screams of horror and pain rang out from the harbor. Lloyd looked around the fire, trying to see something that could've started this... then, from the flames, Alex jumped out!

Lloyd turned to Sheena, who had fallen to the ground, uncontious. "Dammit." Lloyd grew furious. He gently kissed Sheena, then unsheathe his swords. "You're gonna pay!" Alex and Lloyd ran towards each other. Lloyd slashed at him, but all he got was air. Alex jumped over him, and slashed his back. He turned around, and jumped backward as Alex thrusted his blade at him. Lloyd ran towards him. Alex yelled "Hurricane Thrust!" as he thrusted his staff towards him. Lloyd moved slightly to the side, dodging the attack, and yelled "SWORD RAIN ALPHA!" he landed thrust after thrust in his chest, some hurting him, some not. Then he used the ice sword, and sent him flying upwards. As he was on the ground, Lloyd jumped on top of him "What did you do to Sheena?"

He lied there, on the ground for a moment, then said "nothing... big"

Lloyd thrusted his flamebarge into his chest. Alex just laughed. He smacked Lloyd on the side of the head with the wood of his staff. He quickly jumped to his feet, and yelled "FIRE STRIKE!"the two blades on the staff light up on fire. He thrusted the staff at him while yelling "FLAME SPIN" a spiral of fire shot out of the blade, and hit Lloyd in the chest. He was blown off of his feet, and hit the ground. He regained his senses, and started smacking out the fire on his chest. Alex jumped up, and yelled "RISING PHOENIX!" he flew toward Lloyd, ready for the kill, when Udine him with a spread. He flew forwards, and Udine went to work putting out the fire. Lloyd stood up, just in time to see Alex disappear in a circle of flames. All that was left behind, was 8 Exosphere.

Lloyd and Sheena went to the Inn, where they found out that they were being put in to one room, because of the people who's houses were destroyed, needed beds, so Lloyd and Sheena went to their room. Inside the room, Lloyd was furious. He was pacing, while Sheena sat on the bed.

"How dare he hurt you, why did he light the dock on fire if he was just trying to get to us?"

"I don't know Lloyd." Sheena grabbed his hand, and made him sit down next to her. "When I fell down, I passed out, and when I awoke, you were almost about to die." tears started welling up in Her eyes. "And I just thought, that... you can't die... not until you know my feelings for you."

Sheena started full out crying. Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, and said "I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry. And, I think I like you too, actually, I like you a lot. Sheena looked up, and gave one more great sob, before planting a soft kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him, as the kiss grew harder and harder. Eventually they broke away, both were as red as Lloyd's shirt.

"Uh... I'm ... going... to go change now."

Sheena nodded her head, as she dog in her suit case for her night Kimono Lloyd went into the bathroom, and changed. His head was spinning, his brain and heart were doing the same thing "_W**a**h**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o_" he went out, to go to bed, when he walked right into a half naked Sheena! She had her Red Kimono open! Lloyd couldn't look away, not Until Sheena slapped him hard enough to turn him around. She quickly tied the kimono together, and grabbed onto Lloyd's shoulders. "AHHHH, DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!" he yelled

"sorry, sorry sorry sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" she turned him around, and kissed him on the lips "Just a reflex from all of the fans, ya know?"

Lloyd rubbed his face where he got hit. "Ooowwwww... oh well, let's just go to bed."

Sheena laughed a little, as Lloyd crawled into bed. Sheena crawled in to the bed after him.

"Good night Sheena." Lloyd said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night Lloyd" she replied. But he was already asleep


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered Hearts

Chapter 5: Shattered Hearts

Sheena awoke first, she gazed at Lloyds face. Now knowing that her love, loved her back. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then, went and had a shower. She got out of the shower, and went over to her suitcase, to get her old purple kimono, when she noticed that the suit case was gone! She looked under the bed, and saw nothing, she looked around the room, but she couldn't even find Lloyd's suitcase. "LLOYD wake up, I think we were robbed!" Lloyd jumped up out of bed, and looked at Sheena.

"Why are you in only a towel?"

Sheena glared at him "Because I just got out of the shower."

Lloyd ran out of the room, and found twenty people rummaging through their suitcases, tossing clothes everywhere, taking stuff that was in the suitcases, everything.

"HEY" Lloyd yelled as loud as he could "THAT'S OURS!" he ran over, and started prying the clothes from the fan's hands. He had gotten most of it back, when he was lifted into the air. Several people had come up from behind him, and were surrounding him. More people came in, and they started clawing at him, yelling, and screaming. Among the chaos, Lloyd shut his eyes tight, and and curled up into the fetal position. Chunks of his hair was being ripped out, his clothes were being pulled off. "NO MORE, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE." he yelled "I JUST WANT TO GO ON THE ADVENTU" he was cut short, a pair of lips had connected with his! His eyes shot open expecting to find Sheena saving him, but instead he saw Colette! He threw his head away from her, the crowed stood on their spot, just staring at he two people

"I love you Lloyd"

"Uh... I... I mean..."

"LLOYD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sheena emerged from the room, with her night kimono on. She ran forwards, and threw a small slip of paper on to Colette. "DEMON SEAL" she was sent flying away, and Sheena grabbed onto Lloyds hand, and pulled him into the room. Before slamming the door, she grabbed the clothes, and the suit cases. "GO HOME!"

WHAM goes the door. Lloyd sat on the bed.

"I finally gathered the courage to tell you that I love you, and now you go and kiss Colette? What the hell?"

"Sheena, I didn't kiss her." Sheena cut across him

"Don't lie to me, I just saw you kissing her"

"No, I was being attacked, and she kissed me, I didn't kiss back." Lloyd stood up, and continued "I would never cheat on you. Not even if you had a clone, I would make sure that your'e the real you. Not for five clones of you, I wold just stay with you. Not for." Sheena put her finger up to Lloyd's mouth. "I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions, I should know that you wouldn't cheat on me."

"It's ok, everybody makes mistakes." Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, Sheena hugged him, and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey, I got you a present" Lloyd went over to the clothes that he was wearing yesterday, and got out the box. He handed it to Sheena. She opened it, and gasped "oh geez Lloyd, this is beautiful, thank you!"

She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the lips. Once they finally broke apart, Sheena put the gold chain around her neck, and looked at the sapphire

"this is seriously the nicest thing that anyone's ever gotten me. Thank you."

"Wow, oh well, let's go find ourselves a boat."

"How come?" Sheena asked "Can't you just fly s over the water?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those wings of mine." Sheena shook her head, and walked out side.

They got to the edge of the now very short dock. "Come on, jump on my back." Lloyd said to Sheena as Lloyd grabbed on to all of the luggage. Lloyd looked behind him, and noticed Noishe. "Sorry boy, you're gonna have to go home." Lloyd sprouted his wings, a second after, several girls screamed in delight, and started running towards them.

"GO LLOYD GO!" Sheena screamed in his ear. Lloyd jumped into the air, and began flapping his wings. They rose higher and higher into the air, then they started moving forwards. "AAAARRRRROOOOOOO" Noishe howled after them. SPLASH Lloyd looked back, and saw that Noishe had jumped into the water, and was swimming after them. All of a sudden, Noishe started glowing with a white light. the light disappeared , and what was left, was a adult woman, completely naked, swimming. "WOAH! NOISHE JUST EVOLVED TWICE! IN THREE SECONDS!" Lloyd yelled. He quickly zoomed over to the Palmacosta ruins, and dropped off Sheena, and the luggage, and flew back, to find the girl about half way. He quickly swooped down, and picked her up. Once they got to the ruins, they fond three bowls of curry was set out. And Sheena was waiting patiently. Once they landed, Lloyd collapsed to his knees. Breathing heavily. "Lloyd!" the two girls yelled in unison. Sheena glanced at Noishe, but turned her attention to Lloyd.

"Hey, are you ok?" Noishes' musical voice rang through the air. Making Sheena and Lloyd feel nice and warm inside. "Oh Lloyd" Sheena said as she helped him over to the fire. Once they sat down, Sheena threw a spare kimono to Noishe, once she noticed that Lloyd was staring. As they were eating, Lloyd spoke up. "Noishe, you're a girl?" She looked at him, and replied

"Of course, I mean, you just assumed that I was a boy, you never really checked."

"But I did everything with you, you ate out of my bowl, you licked my face, I even slept on top of you!"

She giggled, "of course, you were the best friend, let alone master that I ever had, including Martel. I loved the time that we spent together."

Sheena looked up, and said "hey, your afraid of monsters, right?"

Noishe shuddered, "Yeah, how come?"

"No reason, it's just, the fact that your supposed to go and fight evil monsters now right?

Noishe looked to the sky, then turned to Lloyd. " but I want to continue to travel wit you Lloyd."

"Of course you can, right Sheena?"

"Sure."

After they finished eating, Noishe and Lloyd went for a walk, while Sheena sat on the dock, looking out to sea. a little while later, Lloyd came to her side, and sat down.

"What's wrong Sheena?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I wanted this jorney for us to be alone."

Lloyd looked sad, and said "but I've known Noishe my whole life, I just can't ask her to leave when she evolves."

"I know that, and I don't expect you to. But I would still like some time alone with you."

"Of course you will, nobody's ever gonna come between us!"

They both stood up, and Lloyd kissed Sheena on the cheek.

"Come, Noishe is waiting for us.

They found her just outside the main gate. "Hey guys, check it out!" she threw her hands fowards, and a black sword came out. She swong it around, with out it ever touching her hands, as if there was an invisible string tied to it. She clenched her hand into a fist, and the sword disappeared. She opened her palm up again, only this time, a large axe came out.

"LLOYD!"

a familiar voice came from above, Colette was speeding towards them, her arms pointing towards Lloyd. She slowed down enough, so Lloyd could catch her. She planted a kiss on him

"HEY!"

Sheena yelled as she ran over to them. Lloyd was struggling to get her off of him, but she still had her angel strengths.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

She yelled as she prye sealed her. She was thrown off, and she helped Lloyd up. Noishe ran over and gave Colette a hug

"COLETTE!"

"Umm, who are you? some fan I bet" Colette said as she hugged back

"no, it's me Noishe!"613012 (Jersey Milk)

Sheena turned to Lloyd and said "you have to tell Colette that she can't do that anymore. You're taken." Sheena winked at him, then sat down

"uh, Colette, can I talk to you over here for a sec?"

Sheena heard her whisper to Noishe " I bet he want's to ask me out!" Noishe didn't seem excited, even thogh, she didn't know about Lloyd and Sheena being together. Colette and Lloyd walked off to the left. And Noishe sat down next to Sheena.

"Ya know, I really like Lloyd, but if I tried anything, then it would be too weird... what do you think I should do?"

Sheena closed her eyes and said " you should do nothing, after all, Lloyd already told me that he loves me." she opened her eyes, and turned to her "I love him, so we are in love!"

Noishe looked as if she was about to cry. Then, they heard a shrill cry from Colette. She ran off, and flew away, with her head buried in her hands. Lloyd slowly walked over to Sheena, and Noishe. Noishe was the first to speak

"Lloyd, I'm sorry, but I need to leave you to your journey, i...I think it wuld be a bad idea for us to travel together."

"No, but why?" Lloyd asked stunned

"because the diffrence in our paths are too great, but I promise that I will come to see you some day."

Once she finished saying that, she ran off into the bushes.

"Well, you most certainly are one of the weirdest people I've ever met."

A famaliar voice from behind Lloyd made both of them jump to their feet, and draw their weapons. Alex jumped from a tree, and landed right in front of them. "You just love to shatter people's hearts, don't you?"

"SHUT UP, my heart belongs to only one person, and thats Sheena, everybody else will have to suck a lemon"

"heh, once again." he spun his staff around several times. "Prepare for battle"

"Come on Sheena, let's take him out." Lloyd looked at Sheena, but saw her to be on the ground knocked out.

"What the hell?"

"Heh, you still haven't figured it out yet have you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ohh yeah, that's right, I'll finnaly reveal Alex secret... NEXT CHAPTER! Hahaha, I've sustained a beating from my friends, they are all woundern about his secreat as well... nothing like having a friend who reveals just enogh to get you thinking right?

Chapter 6 may be a while, because, im goin to school, and im goin 400 kilometers away on the 9th... till next chapter

LATER


	6. Chapter 6: the end?

Yeah, school started, im at work a lot less now, and I got another book on the go, so this is at the bottom of my "to write" pile... so, don't wait too long for it.

I like to e-mail the responses to the senders for the people who aucutally review, so, thanks... but I got several of the one question. So, here it is

What made you think Noishe is a girl?

I just thought of it to be better than a boy... and besides, Lloyd was wrong about it being a dog, so, he could be wrong about it being a boy, right? I dunno, I just like to think of Noishe as a girl... mostly because I understand girls, while guys confuse me... (go figure, and i'm a guy.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: The End?

"Just Wake her!"

"Now that won't be very fun now will it?"

"I don't care about fun... Just do it."

Alex swong his staff around, and pointed his blade at him. Lloyd unsheathed his swords. They charged at each other. Right before their weapons met, Alex Jumped over Lloyd. Lloyd had seen this trick before. He stopped, and thrusted his swords under his arms, stabbing Alex in the back. He grunted as Lloyd pulled them out. Lloyd turned around, and yelled "Sonic Sword Rain!" Alex dove fowards, as Lloyd stabbed the air. Alex stood up, and turned around. Lloyd charged in, he got just close enough, to pull off a "Rising Phoenix" Alex rose into the air as well "Rising Pheniox!" Lloyd and Alex charged towards he ground, the collided. Alex went flying backwards. Lloyd landed on his feet.

"See, you can't beat me!" Lloyd charged to where Alex was lying on the ground. He jumped, and stabbed his swords into him. Blood flew up, spraying Lloyd in the face. Alex face scrounged up in pain and concentration. "Lloyd." Sheena said from behind him.

"GET AWAY!" she screamed as Lloyd approached her. Her body gave a great shake, then, it slowly stood up. Her arms dangling down, as if she didn't have the strength to lift them. Her head hung down. "Sheena?" Lloyd asked quietly. Sheena Looked at him, with a blank stare. Her eyes were pitch black. Sheena took out her cards, and slashed at Lloyd.

"What the..." Lloyd was cut off from another attack. Lloyd jumped back, and looked at Alex. He was on his knees, his eyes closed, slowly rocking back and forth. Sheena lunged at him. He dropped his swords, and grabbed onto her wrists.

"Sheena, what's going on?" she forced him to the ground. Her eyes were showing anger, but she had tears dripping down onto Lloyd.

"Sheena, I know you aren't doing this, snap out of it!"

She struggled to free her wrists. Then, she fell uncontions. "Sheena..." Lloyd said quietly. He pushed her off of himself. Then stood up. He ran and grabbed his swords, as Sheena stood up again. She raced towards him. He jumped from his spot, and stabbed Alex in the head. Sheena froze in her spot. Alex fell forwards, blood spilling out of his head. Sheena fell to her knees. Lloyd dropped his swords, and ran over to her.

"Sheena, are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry, I tied to stop myself, but I just couldn't. I felt a voice inside my head. And my body obeyed that voice, not my own... I could've hurt you."

Sheena threw herself into Lloyds arms

"It's okay, I'm not hurt, and neither are you, so it's all good."

Sheena laughed a little, and hugged harder. Lloyd stood up, and Sheena followed. Lloyd went, and grabbed his swords. "Come on, let's go"

After walking a little, they sat down to make camp. Lloyd quickly stood up, and began to cook. "Mmmm, Chili" Sheena said as she ate the whole bowl full

"Yeah, I found the recipie on a slip of paper on a tree I a forest. So, I decided to try it out" he said, licking his own bowl.

"Well, it's really good" Sheena leaned over, and kissed Lloyd on the Cheek. Lloyd fell onto his back, and stared at the stars. "I wonder where Kratos is"

Sheena snuggled up close to Lloyd

"I don't know, but I'm sure that he's probably thinking about you as well."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just what I think."

"Phh, thinking's no fun."

They both laughed Sheena got closer to him, then, fell asleep. Lloyd put his arm around her, and he too fell asleep.

"WAKE UP!" a shrill cry rang out from above them. Lloyd and Sheena awoke suddenly. Colette was standing over them with a giantiac bag. Sheena and Lloyd slowly stood up. "What is that?" Lloyd asked. Colette dropped the bag in front of them. "5000 Expheres. All of them in Slvarant, and Teth'alla. Even off of the grand teth'ella bridge. So, now you can go home Sheena, and Lloyd can go to Iselia. Come on, lets fly there!" Colette grabbed his hand, and pulled out her wings.

"Wait, you go on ahead, Sheena and I need to destroy the expheres.

"No need, I broke all of them in half already, so say good-bye, and lets go."

"Um, no, I don't think I'm going to go back home just yet."

"What?" Colette and Sheena said at the same time.

"No, I'm gonna spend some more time with Sheena."

Colette flew off as fast as she could, crying.

"You don't have to, you know." Sheena told him "but I'm glad your going to." she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, in case you didn't catch what Alex's gift was, he could control peoples mind, although, he wasn't very good at it. Yeah... this could be the end of my writing days...

HAHAHA are you nutz? I could never stop writing, even if I died and went to hell, I'd write in the stones... and trust me, I whenever I think I've finished a story, I'll sit for a second... then WHAM I'm hit with new ideas... so yeah, I'll keep writin, and you keep reading deal? Review, and tell me what you think they should do... I think I already have a new idea... sit still for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 hehehe

Phh, see, I told you that I wouldn't end it there, just too many ideas takin up the space in my cramped brain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garfield, I just used him, because he came up at supper... my big sister made lasagana, and it tasted better than when my step dad made it, and he's an official chef... like, better than regal or genis! yeah, my sister's a good cook, and she loves to cook for me! hahaha suckers

065912001088(Caramilk) THE STORE GOT CARAMILK BARS! YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! OH YEAH, MY 2ND FAV CHOCLATE BAR EVER! REESE TAKES #1 (I work at a video store/convinece store/ icecream parlor, so, yeah, I eat lots on the job.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: The Angel of Death, Stuff and Fluff

Sheena slowly pulled away from Lloyd.

"You're getting better."

"I don't know, I think I need more practise." Lloyd said blushing.

"Ha, that sound's like something Zelos would say." Sheena leaned forwards once again, and they locked lips. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"Hmmm, we should destroy those." Lloyd said looking at the bag of 5000 exspheres.

"I know, Sheena, summon Volt on me. I need to be weakened."

"Allright." Sheena stood back "I call upon the hammer of godly thunder, I summon thee, come VOLT!" the big ball of electricity appeared in a flash of purple light

"..." "Uhh, zap Lloyd to an inch of his life, uh, but try not to make it hurt too much." Volt had a big tear drop fall off of his ... back (would it be the back of his head, of just his back, because his whole body it just his head.) But, he turned around, and gave Lloyd a quick jolt

"AHHHHHH" he screamed. Volt finished, and disappeared. Sheena ran over to Lloyd, and put her hand on his back.

"Heh, is that all he can muster?" Lloyd slowly made his way over to the large bag. "I'll show you, DIVINE JUSTICE!" the two parts of the material blades fused together, to form the eternal sword. He englufed the bag in light, and slammed the large sword into the exspheres. Once the light had faded, there was a small creator where the bag just was. "There, but, can we just stay here for the night?"

_**That night**_

"So, why were you peeping at the hot springs?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything, I was chasing away Zelos, he was peeking at you girls"

"yeah, right, Zelos... are you crazy? Zelos wouldn't do that."

They both fell back laughing

"yeah, I think your telling the truth."

Lloyd lied on his back, watching the stars. Sheena stood over him. "Do you plan on sleeping out here again?"

"Maybe, depends if clouds come in or not"

Sheena looked at the moon. "Hey, what's that?" a black figure was flying towards them. Lloyd sat up, and looked

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it" the figure got closer

"I summon the red giant, the ruler of hell fire, I summon the, come EFREET!" the big red ugly thing appeared in a flash of red light. "Light this place up." Efreet made a giant ball of fire, then, he hung it in the air, and disappeared. The entire area was lit up. The creature flying towards them was dressed in black, and had black wings. It landed in front of them. Lloyd scrabled to his feet as it spoke "inferior beings. I am the almighty Angel of Death. I have come to take the human, Lloyd Irving to hell."

Lloyd drew his swords. "Not a chance!"

Sheena also took out her cards. "You have no choice, death is staring you in the eye, what is your last words?"

"Lloyd went into his fighting position, and said "Bring it on!" shattering noises (hehehe, jk)

Lloyd dug into his bag, and pulled out the garnet, and a black opal. He ran toward the black hooded angel. "TEMPEST!" he scraped the top of the angel. His hood started to burn. The angel smacked his head, and extinguished the flame, but the whole hood was burned off.

"Remiel?" asked Sheena.

"I thought we killed you."

"You cannot kill me. Now, let me escort you to hell." He pulled out a sythe from underneith his cloak. Lloyd ran towards him. He stabbed at him with his right, then his left. Remiel dodged them both. "Watch this!" Yelled Lloyd as he crossed his swords. "Alt. Sword Rain!" he stabbed at Remiel, alternating between the right and left swords. After stabbing him 20 times, he sliced him up into the air with the left sword, then, as he fell, he used the right sword as a baseball bat. He flew back, to meet Sheena "Power Seal, Life Seal, Demon Seal!" she yelled as she slapped him woth three diffrent peices of paper. He went flying towards Lloyd, who was ready to slash at him with both swords, to throw him back to Sheena, but Remiel flew into the air, and landed behind Lloyd. He slashed at Lloyd with his sythe, and made him fall. Sheena rushed over, and slashed at him. He swong at her, she back flipped over him, then slashed his back. He swong around, but Sheena dodged under him, and slapped two peices of paper onto his feet "Demon Seal!" he went flying into the air.

"Where did you come from?" Lloyd asked as he pulled out his own wings, and flew up to him.

"Yeah, Derris-Karlon is gone."

"Stupid humans." he growled as he swong at Lloyd's head. Lloyd ducked, and thrusted both of his swords into his stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Sheena. Lloyd and Remiel all looked to the east. A large of travlers had shown up, and were yelling at Lloyd, a Group of Guys were racing for Sheena. Lloyd sighed deeply, then turned his attention back to Remiel. "Sword Rain Alpha!" he stabbed at Remiel several times, then stabbed him upwards.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK AT HIS WINGS, THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"SHEENA, COME HERE MY PRECIOUS, LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL RING I BOUGHT YOU, COME AND BE MY WIFE!" by now, Sheena was running away from the mob of people trying to get to her, and do as much to her as they could. "Ug." Remiel grunted as he fell to the ground. Lloyd Flew, and snatched up Sheena. They looked down at the group of people looking at them.

Lloyd as dazed at the amount of people down on the ground, while Sheena blushed furiously "uh, Lloyd, your hand..." Lloyd noticed his hand, one was on Sheena's back, while the other one was on her butt. "OH, AHH!" Lloyd threw up both hands, thinking that she would smack him out cold. But, instead, she fell. "A DREAM COME TRUE!" some fans yelled as they all reached up, ready to catch her. Sheena Screamed as she was engulfed by the crowd, they were pulling on everything, making her scream, then pass out. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG" Lloyd yelled as he slammed down onto the ground, he swong his swords around, "BACK OFF!" they formed a circle around them. he quickly picked up Sheena, and Flew off to the Giant Tree

Sheena awoke wrapped in a blanket. "Hello, Sheena, welcome back. Martel was standing over her. She sat up, but realized that her Clothes were ripped, and falling off. "ACK!" she gaspped as she quickly wrapped the blanket around herself. Lloyd was leaning up against the Giant Tree, blushing, and looking the other way. She went over to him, and brushed up close.

"I... I'm Sorry for leaving you like that, I tried to cover you up, but... I was confused, and shakey... I'm sorry for dropping you. Sheena looked at Lloyd. "Hey, it's ok, I didn't mean that our hand placement was wrong, I was just... making you aware."

Lloyd smiled at Sheena. "Thanks." He hugged, her, then kissed her. Once they parted, they saw Martel looking away, her face red. Lloyd went over to her and said

"Thanks for Looking after Sheena."

"No problem." they both smiled, then, Lloyd grabbed Sheena, and flew off to Dirk's House

059800131803(Crunch) As Sheena was upstaors, Lloyd was talking to Dirk, in the middle of the night

"so lad, how'd the journey go?"

"waaaaaayyyyy to fast... we can't go anywhere without havin people bother us"

"you forgot somhin on your journey too, ya know that?"

"Really? What? The whole idea was to get Sheena to like me, and I got that to happen, and we destroyed all of the exspheres, except for those of our old friends."

"You forgot about my grandchildren."

"DDDDAAAADDDD!" Lloyd yelled while turning 7 diffrent shades of red

"hahaha, I'm sure they're gonna come in time."

Lloyd covered his face, and said "I'm going to bed, night dad"

"night son"

Lloyd slowly walked up the stairs, very quietly, to make sure he wouldn't wake up Sheena. (He would not have, if she was asleep, that's how carful he was being) he reached to top of the stairs, he saw Sheena looking leaning on the banister. "Wow, Sheena, you look great in the moonlight." Sheena turned her head, and looked at Lloyd.

"Thanks."

He walked to her, and stood next to her. With a gust of wind, Sheena shivered in her red kimono Lloyd put his arm around her. "Why don't you come inside, it's cold out here."

Lloyd lead her inside, then, pulled the curtain close to keep the wind out. Sheena climbed into bed, while Lloyd grabbed a blanket out of the closet.

"What are you doing?" Sheena asked him

"setting up my bed."

"what, on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"No, you don't have to do that, come in this one with me."

Lloyd looked at her in the bed, and said "a...alright."

He slowly walked over to her. He pulled up his regal pajamas, and climbed into bed with her. He lied down on his side, looking at Sheena. They both turned red, on how close they were. Sheena rolled over, and said "pleasant dreams" Lloyd murmured "you too" and put his arm around her.

"_And to think, we tried to kill each other at one time"_ Lloyd thought right before he fell asleep.

In the morning, Lloyd woke up first. He felt Sheena's warm body against his own, and decided not to move. "_Why ruin a good thing?"_ Lloyd wished that they could just lie there forever. After about half an hour, Sheena twitched, then gently moved Lloyd's arm off of her. "Finnaly awake?"

Sheena jumped a little. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake."

Sheena leaned over, and gave Lloyd a kiss. She ment to give him just a small one, but she enjoyed it too much, and soon found herself half lying on his chest. Lloyd put his hands on Sheena's side, as she slowly moved more on top of him.

"Breakfast!" Lloyd picked her up, still kissing, and put her down on top of the stairs, then ran away from her. Sheena fixed her hair, tightened her kimono, then slowly made her way down the stairs. Lloyd was already fixing himself a plate of pancakes. Dirk looked up at her, and said

"Good mornin lass."

"Good morning Dirk."

"Sit, eat. You two are gonna have to stay here for a little, I have to go out, and collect some materials for craftin'. I've been getting some weird requests lately. Mostly of models of my son." Lloyd blushed, and Sheena sat down across from him.

"I'm off, Lloyd, keep your hands off of her." he winked at him, as they both turned red. They ate in silence. Once Lloyd ate the last pancake, he spoke

"now what? What is my purpose left on the earth?"

"_To make me happy"_ Sheena thought, then, she said "Why don't you just come with me to mizuho?"

"Okay, Tommrow, we'll go to Mizuho!" Sheena smiled, and finshed her food. Lloyd stood up, and washed the dishes. Sheena went upstairs. Once Lloyd was done. He raced upstairs, to find Sheena looking at all of the fan stuff that Lloyd collected.

"How come you're collecting all these?"

"I don't know, I just want to see what others are getting." Sheena looked around the room. There were 8 posters. One of Colette foghting a shark, one of Lloyd fighting three zombies, one of Raine fighting a Desian, One of Genis swinging his Kendema around, one of Zelos Smiling while he was surrounded by a bunch of females, one of Regal fighting something, and one of Presea fighting a group of rock golems, and the one over his bed, was her fighting an oger. "I remember posing for that."she said pointing to the one of her.

Lloyd picked up the doll of Mithos. He usually kept in in a formation, where he was fighting all eight of his friends.

"Lets go swimming!"

"Well, that was random, go downstairs so I can change." Lloyd put the doll down, grabbed his swim suit, and ran down the stairs. He quickly changed in the kitchen, and went over to him mother's grave. "Sorry mom, but here's the sword I took from your grave." he placed the flambarge back where it rightfully belonged. Sheena appeared behind him. He stood up, and looked at her. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" they ran down a path that was hidden behind a few bushes. They came to a large lake. It was in a perfect spot, it was secluded, and yet, they could still see he house. They both dived in at the same time. It was a very deep lake. They swam to the bottom, then raced up to the top. Sheena won, they emerged lauging.

"Hahaha, you got beat by a girl."

"Well, you close enoghe to being a guy!"

Sheena glared at him. "I...I mean, oh no..."

Lloyd studdered as Sheena swam to the other side of the lake. "I'm sorry!" Sheena turned around, and looked past him, "did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Back to the house."

They ran back to the house as fast as they could. Once they got closer, Lloyd heard something break. They burst into the house, to find Colette in tears. She was sitting at the tables, with a broken plate on the ground.

"Colette, what's wrong?" Lloyd rushed over to her, and put his hand on her back.

"Zelos left me for the princess!" she sobbed, while collapsing into Lloyds arms.

Lloyd blushed, as he hugged her. She looked up at him. "Thanks for being a good friend."

"Uh yeah, no problem." Colette gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left. Right before she left, he yelled after her "you can't do that Colette, I'm in love with Sheena." Colette looked at Lloyd, and ran off crying. Lloyd flopped down onto his seat. "Crap"

"That was sweet of you. Sylph, clean this mess!" the three fairies appeared in a flash of green light. They quickly blew everything back into place. Lloyd went upstairs, and changed, then leaned out over the banister. Sheena came up, closed the curtains, pressed y, and changed her title back to 'Rose of Battle.' (Jk) she changed, and stood next to Lloyd. Lloyd stabbed the ice sword into the top of the roof. So it shone like a flag. He stood next to Sheena, and put his arms around her, and leaned his chin onto her shoulder. She reached up, and gently brushed his face.

"AAAWWWWWWW, WHEN'S THE GRANDKIDS?" Dirk yelled at them from below. Lloyd jumped and his face turned red, but he didn't let go of Sheena. Dirk went inside, as Sheena and Lloyd watched the sun set. Once it went down, they went down stairs, and Lloyd made a large pan of lasagna as they ate it, all they could say was

"DAMN, IM A GOOD COOK!"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"Hey, who's that?" Dirk asked as a fat orange cat blasted down the door.

"I am Garfield, a food health inspector, now, lemme see... I'm afraid that this is dangerous, I'm going to have to confiscate this. The cat picked up the pan, and ate the whole thing before he even got out the door.

Lloyd stood up, and ran after the cat, with one of his swords drawn. Lloyd returned after a minute out of breath. "He sure can run fast for a fat guy."

"Oh well, I had enough, thank you." Sheena kissed him on the lips, and went upstairs.

"I'm tired, lad, we should both go to bed."

"Yeah, good night dad." Lloyd went upstairs, and looked at Sheena. She had a green kimono, than only came up to her upper thighs. "I'm all out of other clean clothes."

Lloyd went outside, and changed into his Lloyd pajamas. He came back inside, and climbed into bed with Sheena. he lied on his back, while, she put her arm across him. She was half lying on his chest. Lloyd could feel her breasts against his chest. And his pants started to get tight. Sheena opened her eyes, then reached down the blankets. "Hahaha, what is this?"

"I can't help it, your just too beautiful."

Sheena smiled, and pushed closer to Lloyd. She moved even closer, and began to kiss Lloyd. He put his hand on her hip, as she moved on top of him. As they kissed harder and harder, Lloyds hand began to move upwards. Their tongue's danced in each other's mouths. Lloyd stopped for a moment, then g jumped out of bed. He ran downstairs, then quickly back up stairs. He walked to the side of the bed, and grabbed Sheena's hands. He moved her to the side of the bed, then got down on one knee. "Sheena Fujibayashi(did I spell that right?) Will you please grant me eternal happiness by becoming my wife?" he opened his hand to reveal a beautiful handcrafted gold ring, with a large sapphire in it. Sheena was breathless "_come on, say yes, please." _his heart pleaded. "Lloyd, I... I mean, oh my goodness, of course." " YES!" Lloyd jumped into the air, then hugged Sheena, and swung her around. He stopped, but didn't put her down. They kissed. He put her back down549293(Dr. pepper...hehehe ruin the mood) on the bed. "I love you Lloyd."

"I love you too." Lloyd laid down, and Sheena went half on him, the kissed more.

"Uh, Lloyd, do you... uh, wanna? Ya know." Lloyd thought for a moment before it clicked

"wanna? OH! IT!" Lloyd jumped up, and ran to his dresser. He ripped it open, and grabbed a few condoms.

"Gotta be smart right?" Sheena laughed, and pulled him towards her. She lifted up his shirt, over her head. She ran her fingers down his abs. He untied the string to his pants, then began to untie Sheena's kimono

LEAVE THE REST TO YOUR IMAGINATION

Sheena woke the next day, to an empty bed. She looked at the spot where Lloyd was when she fell asleep. There was nothing except a rose on the pillow. She smelled the rose, then, got dressed into her successor costume. She slowly made her way down stairs. Once she got to the bottom, Lloyd put down the spoon, and gave her a big kiss. "Good morning beautiful."

Sheena blushed as Dirk just smiled. "Dirk, look, Lloyd proposed!" she showed him the ring.

"You made this lad?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So I guess that this means you're going to be my new daughter. Welcome to the family."

Dirk jumped onto his chair, and gave Sheena a hug.

"Thanks dirk"

"FOOOOOD TIME!" Lloyd dropped the pot of porridge onto the table. They all sat down, and ate.

"Dad, I hate to say it, but we have to leave today."

"Lemme guess, another adventure?"

"No, we need to go Sheena's home."

They all walked outside. "Be sure to come back soon."

"We will!" they both yelled, as Sheena climbed onto Lloyds back.

As they were flying, they saw Noishe fighting Remiel, beating the bejebers out of him too. They soon came to Mizuho. They ran to the cheif's house. "Grandpa, im home!" Tiga looked at them. "Sheena, im so glad your home, but I'm afraid that you came a few days too late... I have some bad news."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, IM GONNA END HERE, IM SURE EVERYBODY CAN GUESS WHAT THE BAD NEWS IS, I DRONED THIS CHAPTER ON, CAUSE WORK WAS BORING, ALMOST NO CUSTOMERS, SO YEAH, IM GONNA START TOP CLEAN AND CLOSE, THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, READ AND ENJOY


	8. Chapter 8: the end i suppose

Ok, sorry this took so long... my computer life has screeched to a halt. So if anyone was following this story... I am sorry. I just don't have enough time, so... im gonna end this soon

Chapter 8: sorry

"What? What's wrong Tiga?" Sheena asked

"Chief igugari has just died." he replied grimly

"WHAT? No... no... no, he can't, couldn't of."

Lloyd put his arm around Sheena. "hey... I'm sorry Sheena."

Sheena jerked herself away from Lloyd, and ran out of the village. "SHEENA!" Lloyd yelled as he ran after her. She kept running. "_She's too fast_" Lloyd thought. He pulled out his wings, and flew towards Sheena. "STOP, You don't have to run away!" she slowed down. Lloyd landed next to her. "Sheena." she collapsed into his arms, and started weeping uncontrollably. Lloyd rubbed her back, and wrapped his large blue wings around her. "Hey, it's ok. Even though your grandpa is gone, you still have seven friends who would die for you."

Sheena thought back to when they were releasing all of the seals. "I'll always be here for you, forever and for always."

Sheena hugged his tighter. "Thank you Lloyd."

They slowly made it back to Mizuho. They were greeted by Presea, and Genis holding hands, Regal holding on to Raine's belly from behind, Colette sitting on a tree branch, and Zelos leaning against a house. "You're late!" Zelos smirked. "We just finished moving Mizuho over to Sylverant (sorry, my spelling is really bad) "already?" Lloyd exclaimed. They all walked over to Sheena, and gave her a big hug. "We're really sorry about your grandfather Sheena." Colette said. "I don't get what the big problem is, it's not like they were really related." Zelos said loudly. "STUPID CHOSEN! They all yelled as Sheena jumped on top of him, strangling him. The group watched for a minute. "Ack... help... someone...please." Zelos mutered they all stared at him. "So, how did your journey go about half-elf racism?" Lloyd asked the professor. The group started talking amongst themselves. Once Sheena got off of Zelos, he slowly stood up, and said "ouch guys, that was cold." "WELL, YOU DESERVED IT!" Lloyd yelled "woah, you really care for her don't you?" "Of course I care for her, she's my fiancee!" the whole group looked at them. "Really?" "Wow, good job Lloy AAAHHHHHHHH!" genis yelled as a meteor landed on top of him. The whole group was thrown away, except for genis who was instantly killed. "GENIS!" screamed Presea. "YOU BASTARD!" screamed Lloyd, as Raine passed out from shock. "Remember me? You never came back for the duel... my master is dissipointed in you"

Lloyd unsheithed his swords, and charged at him. He got two meters of him, and was thrown backwards. "You all shall pay... you turned my teacher against me." the guy summoned another metor storm. Each one crushed a member of the party. Except for Lloyd and Sheena "crockroaches..." he used the meteor storm again. "NOOO" screamed Lloyd as a meteor sped towards Sheena. Lloyd dived, and pushed her out of the way, getting himself crushed, and killed.


End file.
